


Ten little Piggies

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, Foot Fetish, M/M, Toefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only Reid's fingers are very nimble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten little Piggies

Of course everybody knew that Reid had beautiful hands with long and elegant fingers, and nobody expected anything else. Concert pianists and surgeons just weren't allowed to have hands that didn't fit the stereotype.

What hardly anybody knew, or cared about, was that Reid's feet were just as beautiful. Luke knew because he had learned from experience that those feet weren't just elegant to look at but that Reid could also use them almost as well as his hands.

It had first happened on a evening in front of the TV, when Luke had watched some predictable romantic comedy, while Reid was stretched out beside him, his feet in Luke's lap, reading a case file.

Suddenly - just when the movie's heroine did something especially stupid - Luke had felt it. Felt them. Reid's toes moving in his lap, searching along the fabric of Luke's sweatpants for his cock.

Luke's eyes wandered from the screen over to Reid, but his boyfriend still seemed sunken in his work, scribbling notes on a chart or another. So Luke filed the movements away under unintentional, but then Reid's big toe kept pressing rhythmically against the tip of Luke's member.

Looking closer at Reid Luke noticed a glimmer creeping into his eyes and a smirk breaking out on his lips as Luke's body reacted to the attention and his cock throbbed against Reid's toe.

Since Reid still kept his attention towards his work despite his footwork, Luke tried his best to feign disinterest as well, his eyes back to the TV screen.  
It worked well until a moan slipped from Luke's lips when the plot of the movie should have had him laughing. Giving up the charade he settled back further into the couch, pushing his crotch up, granting Reid better access.

Reid too was giving up all pretence of work at this point. He put his files away on the coffee table, then put the sole of his foot against the full length of Luke's erection. Within the minute he had Luke freed from his pants without using anything besides his feet and toes.

Luke kept moaning as the flats of both Reid's feet held his cock between them, pressing against it in unison.

"Fuck, what are you doing?" Luke pressed out

"You know exactly what I am doing!" Reid answered calmly, "and you enjoy it!"

Luke let his head fall back against the couch as Reid's toes massaged over the head of his cock, spreading the clear drops of pre-come

"Take your pants off!" Reid ordered and Luke lifted himself off his butt to get rid of them. When he fell back into the cushion Reid had slightly shifted his leg so it now rested against Luke's bare ass. He wriggled his toes so they slipped into Luke's crack, making Luke gasp and squirm until Reid's big toe pressed against his opening.

Luke pushed back, encouraging Reid to rub small circles against him, reducing him to a shivering mass of nerves.

"More!" Luke moaned desperately

Careful Reid pressed his toe harder against him, breaching him, entering him

Wanton Luke urged back down in his need to be filled further, disregarding that there wasn't that much more to be had, that a toe wasn't quite the size of a finger or a cock.  
He gripped his own cock, jerking it hard, while grinding against Reid's foot, riding his toe as hard as he dared without risking the loss of the precious stretch and pressure if offered.   
As his arousal spiralled out of control he imagined how it would feel to have Reid's entire foot inside him, the idea of it enough to send Luke over the edge keening.


End file.
